This invention relates to a new and improved stencil-sheet holder adapted to facilitate making corrections on a stencil-sheet. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel apparatus wherein the stencil-sheet is mounted on an open frame for correction purposes, said apparatus being adjustable for different size stencil-sheets and including means for holding the stencil-sheet under tension.
In the art of fabricating stencil-sheets, the problem arises of correcting errors or removing dirt from the completed stencil-sheet before it is to be used in a duplicating machine for the multiple reproduction of the printed or other matter inpressed thereon. In order to make said corrections, it is necessary to freely suspend the stencil-sheet out of contact with other surfaces except for support provided at the top and bottom edges. The general practice is to manually hold the uncorrected stencil-sheet in front of a strong light and then apply a suitable correction fluid to remove any errors or dirt appearing on the stencil-sheet. This process is relatively laborious, tedious and time consuming since it is difficult to hold the stencil-sheet in position with forming wrinkles therein and to simultaneously apply the correction fluid to the stencil-sheet to correct any errors or dirt thereon.